Hotline
by Dubarry
Summary: Amaimon ist total gelangweilt, da er in Mephisto's Büro eingesperrt ist. Aber was passiert, wenn er ein Stalker-Programm in Mephisto's Büro findet? Die ganze Schule wird mit Blut-lüsternen Schülern ausgefüllt und irgendwie schafft es Rin mal wieder, in Schwierigkeiten zu kommen. Yaoi, BonxRin, Übersetzung


Konnichiwa,

das hier ist die sechste Story von 99rain99

Disclaimer: Mir gehört nichts und ich verdiene auch kein Geld damit, alles gehört Kazue Kato, Shueisha Inc und Kaze Manga/Anime und die Idee zu dieser ff ist auch nicht meine, sonders 99rain99

Lass doch bitte ein review da:)

Sayonara und liebe Grüße

"_Erfolgt nach dem Kampf im Freizeitpark …"_

An diesem Tag war Amaimon sehr gelangweilt. Er wollte nach draußen gehen, aber sein dämonischer Bruder Mephisto hatte ihn in seinem Büro eingesperrt. Er konnte ihn fast noch hören, als er ihn gewarnt hatte, nicht aus dem Büro zu gehen.

„_Ich werde die Tür nicht verschließen … aber Ich verspreche dir, solltest du irgendwas anstellen, werde ich dich bestrafen. „_

„Aber verdammt …. Ich will mit Rin spielen …" Er stöhnte verzweifelt, dachte über den rabenschwarzen Halbdämon nach, welcher sein jüngerer Bruder war.

Amaimon war langweilig, so dass er versuchte so viele Übungen zu machen, wie er konnte. Er versuchte seine japanischen Grammatikbücher zu lesen, aber ihm wurde während des Lernens langweilig. Er spielte mit seinem dämonischem Haustier Behemoth, aber Behemoth konnte nicht wirklich sprechen, so wurde es dem grünhaarigen Dämonenkönig zu langweilig. Amaimon liebte es, Gespräche zu führen, deshalb fing er an Selbstgespräche zu führen.

„Mhhmm .. die Oma wäscht ihren faltigen, behaarten Rücken .. Ohh, kleine, große Äpfel, Yiohhoy! .. Reibst du deine Zehen, savvy? … Ich mag süße Lutscher … aber Rin der leckerste … Was? Ich bin nicht schwul! … Mein Vater badete mit einer jungen Ente, yay yay! … Bruder; Bruder… mein baby Dämonenbruder hat schöne Augen …. Kann ich ihn essen? Nein? Mephisto sagte, dass ich ihn nicht haben kann … verdammt …gut, Ich könnte ihm so viele Süßigkeiten geben, damit er erstickt und ich ihn dann essen kann … Oh, Ich habe Hunger … Hunger … Ich sollte etwas essen …"

Er dachte sitzend eine Weile über Essen nach, nahm dann einen riesigen Lutscher aus seinem Jacket. Er aß den Lutscher mit ein paar Bissen auf und danach nahm er einen anderen Lutscher, danach noch einen und noch einen, bis er so voll war, dass er sich nicht mehr bewegen konnte. Er rülpste und seufzte.

„Ugh .. Okay, keine Süßigkeiten mehr für mich…" Er durchfuhr mit seinen langen Fingern seine Haare, wieder gefüllt mit Langeweile. Dämonen lieben es zu spielen, demnach wurde Amaimon langsam sauer. Schwer seufzend schaute er aus dem Fenster. „Verdammt … Ich würde jetzt mit ihm spielen, wenn mein großer Bruder sich nicht seine dummen Beine rasieren würde! Warte … Warum sollte er sich die Beine rasieren?" Er ächzte.

Er liebte es mit dem jüngeren Dämon zu spielen! Er liebte die Art und Weiße, wie Rin ohne Kontrolle über seine Emotionen handelt. Wenn nur nicht dieser Raum wäre …

„Hm?" Eine Idee kam ihm in den Sinn, während er sich in dem großem Raum umschaute. Langsam erschien ein Grinsen auf seinem Mund, als er realisierte, dass er **ALLEINE** in MEPHISTO'S BÜRO war!

„Irgendwo muss etwas interessantes oder gefährliches zum spielen sein!" Er schrie voller Freude auf! Seine Augen sprangen fast heraus, als er begann den Raum zu wechseln. Er warf die kuscheligen Spielzeuge seines Bruders auf den Boden. Er probierte eins, aber es war gefüllt, so dass er es wieder ausspuckte. Amaimon schaute in das Badezimmer, aber warf die Tür fast wieder zu, weil es dort widerlich stank.

„WTH! Benutzt er Frauen Deos oder sowas?"

Dämonen haben einen sehr feinen Geruchssinn, deshalb war seine Nase für einen Moment verstopft war. Amaimon suchte im ganzen Raum, vom Boden bis zur Decke, aber er fand nichts.

Enttäuscht fiel der junge Dämonenkönig auf den Stuhl vor Mephistos Schreibtisch. „Er muss doch irgendwo etwas Böses haben … aber er wird es sicher gut verstecken …. Verdammt .." Amaimon murmelte zu sich selbst, legte seine Beine auf den Tisch und lehnte sich zurück. Plötzlich wurde der Tisch mit einem `click´ abgesenkt und irgendwie … explodiert? „WAAAHHH!" schrie er und fiel auf seinen Arsch. „Was zur Hölle war das gerade?" Er fluchte, stand auf, um auf den seltsamen Tisch zu schauen. Ein schmales Loch war auf der Oberfläche des Tischs erschienen und das ganze Sache zitterte wie verrückt.

Amaimon schaute auf den Tisch, die Augen weit geöffnet, als er riesige Monitore sah, die direkt vor ihm erschienen. Dort waren dutzend große Bildschirme, Knöpfe mit verschiedenen Farben und andere seltsame Dinge. Oben auf dem Tisch, konnte man einen schmunzelnden Mephisto und ein blinkendes Auge sehen.

„_Willkommen bei MSP"_ Eine weibliche Stimme begrüßt und informiert Amaimon, welcher noch vor Schock eingefroren war.

„Was … was ist MSP?" Der Dämon fragte, der Mund weit offen und neigte seinen Kopf. Die Stimme schien zu glucksen … es war unheimlich.

"_Das ist Mephistos's Stalker Programm … Wen möchtest du heute stalken?"_ sagte die lästige weibliche Sprecherin und plötzlich wurden die Bildschirme eingeschaltet. Amaimon konnte sich nicht helfen, aber er schaute die Maschine mit weit geöffneten Augen und Mund an.

Als Amaimon auf einen der Bildschirme schaute, hielt plötzlich etwas seinen Blick gefangen.

Dieses Mal fielen seine Augen wirklich heraus, als er aufschrie.

„OH MEIN GOTT!" Rin schlief auf seinem Bauch, während Speichel aus seinem offenem Mund tropfte. Sein halbdämonischer Bruder war schnarchte laut, während er schlief, aber das Gruseligste an der Sache war, dass Amaimon ihn HÖREN konnte.

„Mhhmhmm … netter Truthahn … süßer, fetter Truthahn … lass mich dich töten und das leckere fleisch essen … ein fett-bauchiger Truthahn … Muhahaha …."

Omg, zu liebenswürdig. Amaimon ertrank beinahe in seinem Nasenbluten. Nachdem Amaimon wiederhergestellt von seinem Nasenbluten war, steckte er seine Nase in einen Bildschirm und starrte auf Rin, seine Augen wurden leer durch den Mangel an Blut.

Er registrierte zuerst nicht, dass der Bildschirm mehr anzeigte als nur das Okumura-Zwillinge-Wohnheim. Es zeigt jede Person in der ganzen Akademie und es hat überall Zugang; auch in den Duschen. Ein Bildschirm offenbart Bon's Zimmer, in dem er versuchte, Mathematik zu lernen, seine Geduld neigte sich langsam dem Ende während Shima und Konekomaru Karten spielten. Shima verlor und griff Konekomaru mit einem Kissen an, schrie etwas Böses. Bon konnte es nicht länger ertragen und warf sein Buch auf die Jungs.

„GENUG JETZT!" schrie er so laut, so dass Amaimon fast drei Meter hoch sprang und erneut auf seinen Arsch fiel.

Stöhnend schaute er auf die anderen Monitore und seine Augen weiteten sich. Er konnte alles sehen! Er sah Shiemi in ihrem Zimmer, die versuchte die richtigen Pflanzennamen

Herauszufinden, anstatt ihrer Fantasiepflanzennamen. Zu der gleichen Zeit schauen Paku und Izumo in ihrem Zimmer kichernd auf ihre Handys. Amaimon lehnte sich näher um sie besser hören zu können und konnte schließlich die Bilder sehen.

„Hih, ist er nicht einfach niedliche?" frage Paku und kicherte wieder. „Heiß…" stimmt Izumo ihr zu und lachte. Als Amaimon die Bilder sah, starb er fast.

„Y-YAOI-FAN-SITE?!" schrie er und sein Ego starb. Er schüttelte seinen Kopf vor Ekel. Er HASST Yaoi-Fangirls … besonders die, die Dinge über ihn zusammen mit anderen Typen schreiben.

„Gut .. Ich hätte nichts dagegen, wenn es Rin wäre …. NEINNEINNEINNEIN!" Er schrie in seinem Kopf, seinen Blick auf den schlafenden Jungen, dessen Schwanz wackelt, während er von einem fetten Truthahn träumt. Plötzlich formte sich eine neue Idee in seinem Kopf und er grinste böse. Sein Bruder hat gesagt, dass er nicht _draußen spielen darf_, aber er hat nichts davon gesagt, dass er nicht _drinnen spielen darf. _Er rieb seine Hände zusammen und kicherte.

"Ja, das ist eine gute Idee den Tag zu verbringen .." Er lachte wild. Amaimon lernte schnell, mit dem MSP umzugehen und er merkte, dass es ein Mikrofon gab, mit dem er durch die Stereoanlage sprechen konnte. Er fand ein rosanes Telefon, welches in Verbindung zu jedem Raum stand. Er schmunzelte wieder, als eine schmutzige Idee seinen Kopf erreichte. Er studierte die Anleitung für einen Moment.

„Wie man Spaß habe kann ohne andere zu essen … Wie man eine Zahnbürste benutzt … Wie man seinen Arsch reiben kann … Wie man Rin dazu bringen kann, diese herrlichen Laute … WAS ZUM TEUFEL! … Wie man sich in einen Hamster transformiert … Ah! Hier ist es! Wie man das Mikrofon benutzt" Er las die ersten Zeilen und warf dann die Anleitung aus dem Fenster.

„Ah gut, hier geht es an!" sagte er und drückte die Knöpfe. Danach wartete er einen Moment, bevor er einen `click´ hörte. „Oh … was ist dann zu tun …" dachte er laut nach und flippte aus, als er seine Stimme von der Stereoanlage hörte.

Er lernte schnell und danach wechselte sein Blick zu Rin's Zimmer, in dem der Junge immer noch in seinem eigenem Sabber schlief. Der Dämonenkönig atmete tief ein und schrie dann aus voller Lunge.

„RIINNN! AUFWACHEN, AUFWACHEN! DIE ARMEN TRUTHÄHNE VERBRENNEN IM OFEN!" Und Rin flog irgendwie. Es war urkomisch zu sehen, wie der Dämon aufsprang, seinen Kopf an der Decke aufschlug, verdammt hart und aufsprang.

„WO IST DER TRUTHAHN?" brüllte er und schaute sich still im ganzen Raum um, sein Kinn voller Speichel. Amaimon konnte sich nicht helfen, aber er kicherte wie ein Mädchen. Der arme Rin war noch halb am Schlafen und es sah dumm aus, wie er versuchte eine Spirale in der Luft zu drehen um den Truthahn zu finden. Danach seufzte der Halbdämon vor Enttäuschung auf und wollte wieder schlafen gehen. Plötzlich stoppte er.

„Warte …? Was zum Teufel?" schrie er und drehte sich um. Es schaute komisch aus, so dass Amaimon wieder anfangen musste zu kichern. Er hatte das Mikrofon nicht abgeschaltet und

Rin konnte ihn immer noch HÖREN. Der Jugendliche war so verloren, als er ein verrücktes Lachen, welches von den Wänden zu kommen schien, hörte. Der Junge errötete und schaute ziemlich verärgert drein.

Er hatte noch immer seinen wtf-Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht, als er aus dem Raum rannte.

„**YUKIOOOOO! DAS IST NICHT LUSTIG!" **schrie er und zog sein Schwert aus der Scheide, während er versuchte seinen jüngeren Bruder zu finden, welcher in der Cafeteria saß und Chips futterte. Amaimon wischte sich die Lachtränen aus dem Gesicht, musste aber wieder lachen als er sah, wie Rin Yukio angriff. Es musste für den jüngeren lustig sein, zu der selben Zeit war er aber auch verwirrt und wurde sauer auf seinen Bruder. Sie fingen an zu kämpfen und Yukio übernahm die Oberhand von seinem älterem Bruder, welcher fast gestorben wäre.

„Okayy … Zeit zu wechseln .." Amaimon lachte von seiner Idee und wechselte die Kamera. Er wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder zu den anderen Kollegschülern und erreichte Bon's Zimmer. Das Zimmer war leer, aber als er ein bisschen suchte fand er sie im Innenhof stehend, welcher vor anderen Studenten fast überquillte. Ein neuer Plan kam ihm in den Sinn, als er sie sah. Er schaltete in den Stimme-Wechsler-Modus und änderte seine Stimme in Mephisto's Stimme um und schaltete das Mikrofon an.

„Liebe Studenten … Hier spricht eurer lieber Direktor. Ich kann das nicht länger ertragen … Ich muss euch erzählen, dass Ryuji Suguro seinen haarigen Rücken jeden Tag rasiert." Die Studenten lachten und Bon's Gesicht wurde so rot wie eine Tomate. Es war lustig anzusehen, wie sein Gesicht röter und röter wurde, bis dem armen Jungen Dampf aus den Ohren kam.

„Und Renzo Shima-kun schläft immer noch mit seinem kuscheligem Teddybär und saugt an seinen Fingern wie ein Baby!" Mehr lachen. Es kann sein, dass es lustig war, dass ihr Direktor das erzählte, aber Shima sah so aus, als würde er gleich vor Scham sterben.

„Und zum Schluss, Konekomaru Miwa liebt pinke Unterhosen, auf denen `Ich liebe Oma" steht." Endete Amaimon und ertrank in seinem Lachen.

Das war es. Das arme Kind fiel fast in Ohnmacht. Der ganze Innenhof war erfüllt von dem lachen und die Jungs sahen so aus, als würden sie einen Amoklauf begehen wollen. Amaimon liebte es.

„Verdammter Mephisto! Ich werde…" Amaimon würde nie herausfinden, was Bon sagen wollte, da die Monitore plötzlich abgeschaltet wurden. Amaimon erstarrte und er hörte auf zu lachen. Langsam wurde der Stuhl herum gedreht und Amaimon sah dem _echten_ Clown ins Gesicht. Er fühlte wie das Leben aus ihm wich, als Mephisto ihn anstarrte. **Jetzt** sah er aus wie ein Dämon.

"Ich weiß, dass ich nicht gesagt habe, dass du nicht in meinem Zimmer spielen darfst, aber .." Der Mann mit dem Hut zitterte vor Wut und Amaimon wurde kleiner in seinem Stuhl. _„Scheiße! Mephisto wird mich umbringen!"_

"WAS FÜR EINE WUNDERBARE IDEE!" schrie der Mann plötzlich. „BRING MICH NICHT UM, BRUDER!" schrie Amaimon und versuchte sein Gesicht mit den Händen zu beschützen.

„Warte, was?" Sagte er und schaute zu dem grinsenden Dämonendirektor. Mephisto grinste böse und wischte sich seine Stirnfransen aus den Augen.

„Die Idee das MSP zu nutzen, um die ganze Schule ins Chaos zu stürzen ist wunderbar, aber du hättest mir etwas sagen sollen, damit ich teilnehmen könnte …" sagte der Mann und kicherte. Amaimon entspannte sich in seinem Stuhl und grinste verrückter als sein Bruder. „Dann lass uns spielen!" fragte er und beide Dämonen mussten lachen.

Inzwischen rannten Rin und Yukio zum Hauptgebäude. „Ich sage es dir, ich war es nicht!" brüllte Yukio, immer noch sauer. „Yeah? Die Wände sind also lebendig geworden und können sprechen?" rief Rin und rannte noch ein bisschen schneller. Shima hat gerade angerufen und erzählt, dass Mephisto verrückt geworden ist.

„_Und .. und er erzählte denen von meiner Daumennucklerei und meinen süßen Teddybär … Die haben über mich gelacht!"_ Als Shima das sagte, wäre er fast in Tränen ausgebrochen. Es war seltsam. Was ist mit Mephisto passiert? Warum machte der Mann plötzlich Späße mit ihnen?

"Okay … Es ist Mephisto über den wir hier reden!" sagte Rin als sie den Innenhof erreichten, in dem die gemobbten Schüler waren. Bon war so sauer, dass er seine normale Hautfarbe noch nicht wieder erreicht hat. Konekomaru war verzweifelt, da jetzt _jeder_ sein Geheimnis wusste.

„Es fühlt sich so an, als würde ich gleich Ohnmächtig werden .." murmelte er. „Was zum Teufel denkt er?" sagte Rin und schaute sich um. Plötzlich war der Innenhof leer. ´

„Etwas ist falsch .." Yukio murmelte und die anderen waren sofort alarmiert. Sie warteten aber es kam nichts. "Es kommt …" sagte Bon und jeder zitterte. Sie hörten den Klang von Schritten vom Haupttor her. Rin packte sein Schwert, um es im Notfall ziehen zu können. Auf einmal hörten die Schritte auf, aber sie sahen niemanden. Plötzlich, als sie anfingen sich zu entspannen, füllte eine schreckliche Stimme die ganze Schule. Die Gruppe rannte näher zum Haupteingang und bemerkte, dass dort ein kleiner grinsender Mephisto-Roboter war. Das Mikrofon war an und sie bemerkten, dass dort noch mehr kleine Mephisto-Roboter in der ganzen Akademie verteilt waren.

„_Meine süßen, lieben Studenten von der Heiligkreuz-Akademie! Wir sind stolz darauf, dass Ihr alle so hart arbeitet und wollen euch deswegen eine Mission geben …!"_

Rin und den anderen stand der Mund offen, während sie Mephisto's Stimme zuhörten, die von großen Gebäuden herschallte. Sie konnten die anderen Studenten an den Fenstern und Passagen sehen, an denen sie stoppten um zu zuhören.

„Was zur Hölle .."Bon murmelte, aber die Ansage ging weiter:

„_Die heutige Mission ist … ein Kuss-Tag! Wir haben um die sieben Personen markiert, die ihr küssen müsst. Wenn ihr es schafft, eine dieser Personen zu küssen, wird unsere tolle Akademie euch einen Beitrag für __**eine**__ Sache geben, egal was es ist. Die, die ihr küssen dürft, werden `Die Markierten´ genannt und ich habe dafür gesorgt, dass diese glücklichen Studenten ein rotes Licht ausstrahlen, welches nicht gefährlich ist, und sie auch noch sehr attraktiv riechen … aber erinnert euch, es sind nur __**sieben**__ markierte Leute und es gibt hier über 600 Studenten in dieser Akademie. Ihr könnt die Person nur __**einmal **__küssen, dann verschwindet der Effekt. Ich wache persönlich über die Gewinner … Ihr müsst schnell sein! Ihr habt ein Zeitlimit, bis Mitternacht. Die MISSION STARTET JETZT!"_

Plötzlich füllte ein Lichtblitz die ganze Akademie.

„Passt auf!" rief Yukio und schirmte sein Gesicht ab. Das rote Licht füllte die Räume und verließ sie so schnell, wie es erschienen war. Jeder öffnete seine wunden Augen und blinzelte zweimal. Es ist überhaupt nichts geschehen. Rin öffnete seine Augen und sah sich um.

„Hehehe … Ich denke, wir sind von dieser Erniedrigung verschont geblieben …!" sagte er und realisierte, dass ihn jeder mit offenem Mund anschaute. „Wa-?" Er konnte nicht enden, als er einen Blick auf sich warf.

„**OH VERDAMMTE SCHEIßE!"** Schrie er nur. Sein Körper strahlte ein rotes Licht aus, so dass er wie ein Weihnachtsbaum aussah. Er konnte auch noch einen süßen Duft riechen, der von ihm zu kommen schien. Er errötete und wandte sich den anderen zu, um sie anzuschauen. Yukio war der erste, der etwas sagte.

„Okay … Nii-san … Ich brauche noch ein bisschen Geld für neue Waffen … also …" sagte er und kam noch näher, wodurch Rin noch röter wurde. Er fing an, sich langsam wegzubewegen, während die anderen Leute näher kamen.

„_NNNEEEIIIINNNN!" _Plötzlich hörte er ein lautes Heulen und drehte sich herum. Konekomaru strahlte dasselbe rote Licht wie Rin aus und er schaute ziemlich verzweifelt aus.

„Nein! Nein, nicht mich! I will niemanden KÜSSEN!" brüllte er fast, worauf sich die Leute umdrehten und ihn anschauten. Plötzlich wurden Rin und Konekomaru bleich, als sie erkannten, dass die Leute alle zu ihnen wollten.

„Ich würde eine Reise durch ganz Japan!"

„Ich will mir neue Juwelen kaufen!"

„Ich brauche Geld für meine Studien!"

Sowohl Rin als auch Konekomaru wurden rot und gaben sich gegenseitig Rückendeckung.

„Hey, es ist doch nur ein Kuss!" schrie ein Junge, während er immer näher kam. „Nii-san … Komm jetzt her." Sagte Yukio, erreichte Rin's Hand, aber der Halbdämon ging noch ein paar Schritte zurück. Auch Bon und Shima kamen immer näher.

„Ich brauche Geld, damit wir uns neue Computer kaufen können … Du hilfst uns doch, oder Konekomaru?" fragte Shima grinsend. „N-Nein!" Konekomaru schrie, drehte sich um und rannte einfach weg. „IHM NACH!" Die Leute brüllten und jagten den Jungen mit der Glatze. Manche gingen, manche blieben mit `diesem´ Ausdruck in den Augen, als sie den armen Rin anschauten. „Oh Scheiße!" Der Dämonenjunge ächzte und fing an zu rennen. „NII-SAN!" plärrte Yukio und rannte hinter dem Jungen her, mit einer großen Gruppe im Schlepptau.

„ER IST MEINER!"

„NEIN, ER GEHÖRT MIR!"

„KOMM ZURÜCK!"

Amaimon und Mephisto starben fast vor Lachen.

„Es war die **BESTE** Idee, Rin zu einem `Markierten´ zu machen!" Mephisto lachte so viel, dass er fast hinfiel. Amaimon lehnte an einem Tisch und schluchzte vor Lachen. Er konnte es nicht erwarten, zu sehen wer den ersten `Markierten´ fing. Die ganze Schule ist verrückt geworden! Die Markierten versuchten verzweifelt zu vermeiden, geküsst zu werden und die anderen Schüler rannten ihnen nach, als gäbe es nichts Besseres zu tun.

„Mal sehen wer als erster fällt!" sagte Mephisto und schaute wieder zu den Bildschirmen. Er sah Konekomaru, welcher zu den Toiletten rannte und sich dort einschloss. Der arme Junge zitterte. Er hatte noch _nie_ jemanden geküsst und er wollte nicht, dass es einer von den Kerlen ist.

„_Ich .. muss mich bis Mitternacht verstecken! Dann bin ich sicher ..!" _Er versuchte sich zu beruhigen, aber auf einmal hörte er etwas. Die Tür zur Toilette wurde geöffnet und es kamen drei Jungen rein. „Einer muss sich hier verstecken … Ich habe das Dämonenkind rausrennen gesehen, also sollte der Glatzkopf hier sein .." sprach der unbekannte Junge und die anderen stimmten ihm zu. „Los, suchen wir!" Und sie fingen an, den ganzen Raum durchzuschauen. Konekomaru wurde immer ängstlicher, da die Jungen immer näher zu seiner Tür kamen.

„_Bitte kommt nicht hier rein … bitte findet mich nicht ..!"_ Konekomaru bettete mit gekreuzten Händen, die Augen geschlossen, aber am Ende entdeckte ein Junge sein Versteck. „Hey! Diese Tür ist zugesperrt. Er muss hier sein!" Ein Junge stieß einen Freudenschrei aus und kamen zu der verschlossenen Tür gerannt. Sie fingen an, an der Tür zu hämmern. „Komm raus! Du kannst dich nicht mehr verstecken!" Die Jungen schrien und lachten.

„Wir geben dir einen netten Zungenkuss! Komm raus, Angsthase!" Sie verspotteten ihn und Konekomaru fühlte sich wieder, als würde er ihn Ohnmacht fallen.

„_Ach Gott! Ich würde jeden küssen, nur nicht die!"_ klagte er und verfiel in Panik. Das Schloss ging langsam kaputt und Konekomaru hatte keine Möglichkeit mehr, sich zu verstecken.

„_Wassollichtunwasssollichtun! WTF!" _schrie er voller Panik und schaute sich um, um einen Ausgang zu finden. Danach kreuzte er seine Hände wieder und schloss seine Augen. Er murmelte etwas, versuchte sich auf einen Zauberspruch zu konzentrieren, aber es war schwer, da die Jungs die Tür durchbrechen würden.

„Komm raus jetzt!" rief der Junge, der am Ältesten aussah, und sie rissen die ganze Tür ein. Zur selben Zeit, wurde Konekomaru mit seinem Mantra fertig und die Toilette war mit dickem Rauch gefüllt. Der Rauch legte sich auf alles ab, fing dann aber an, zu verschwinden. Der älteste Junge bemerkte eine Hand auf der Mauer, welche versuchte sich weg zu schleichen, aber er nahm sie und hielt sie fest.

„Hast du eine Rauchbombe geworfen? Nun, es hat nicht -!" sein Mund fiel auf, als er realisierte das er einen alten, hässlichen Opa hielt. Der alte Knacker hustete ein bisschen und schimpfte sie dann aus.

„WAS SOLL DENN DAS? EINEN ALTEN MANN ANGREIFEN WÄHREND ER SEIN GESCHÄFT MACHT? GOTT HILFT DIR, IHR DUMMKÖPFE!" schrie der Opa und schockte sie so sehr, dass sie ihn gehen liesen. Der Knacker ging aus der Toilette und als er raustrat, verließ die Magie ihn und sein Körper war für einen Moment von Rauch umhüllt, aber als der Rauch verschwand, war Konekomaru wieder er selbst. Er zitterte und schaute zu den Jungen, welche zu ihm schauten, als könnten sie ihren Augen nicht trauen. Dann erholten sie sich von dem Schock und ihre Gesichter wurden böse.

„Du kleines …!" Konekomaru schluckte und winselte. "EEEP!" Und er fing an zu rennen, die drei Jungen direkt hinter ihm.

Derweil rannte Rin immer noch. Er hatte sich in eine Horde von Mädchen gestürzt, die aufgeregt schrien und daraufhin den armen Dämon attackierten. Die Mädchen hatten fast seine ganze Kleidung zerrissen und Rin's Gesicht war voller Lippenstift. „Omomom!" Er war irgendwie ein bisschen durch ihre Aktion erfreut, aber er wollte wirklich nicht in Peinlichkeit sterben.

„_Ich muss hier raus, bevor Yukio mich findet!"_ dachte er und stoppte, um eine kurze Pause zu haben. Er lehnte sich an eine Wand und schloss seine Augen. Er hörte Schritte und sah die anderen, als er seine Augen aufmachte, wie sie ein paar markierten Mädchen hinter herrannte. Er schaute zu wie die Masse von Jungs die Mädchen erwischten und sie in der Masse ertranken. Rin konnte die Mädchen schreien hören; er seufzte laut.

„Oh mein Gott … Was ist das für ein Spiel?" sagte er laut und strich sich mit der Hand durch seine verschwitzten Stirnfransen. „Ich habe dich gefuuuunnnnndeeennn!" Bevor er irgendwie reagieren konnte, packte ein paar starke Hände seine Handgelenke und pinnte sie an die Wand hinter ihm.

„Autsch!" Rin stöhnte und schaute auf seinen Angreifer. " Oh Mist nein …!" schrie er fast und schaute auf den grinsenden Mann vor ihm. Mephisto musste kichern, als er den errötenden Dämonenjungen ansah.

„L-Lass mich gehen du verdammter clo-„ Er biss sich hart auf seine Zunge, um sein Stöhnen zurückzuhalten, da der ältere Mann seine Lippen mit seinen langen Fingern berührte. Mephisto grinste zufrieden und rubbelte sanft über das weiche Fleisch.

„Tse Tse … es schaut so aus, als wärst du in Schwierigkeiten .. Soll ich dich retten?" fragte der Direktor und lehnte sich näher, so dass ihre Gesichter nur noch wenige Zentimeter voneinander entfernt waren. Rin verschluckte sich und schaute zu Mephisto. Er konnte nicht mehr nachdenken und fliehen konnte er auch nicht mehr. Der ältere Mann pinnte ihn so fest, er war durcheinander .. bald würde er in dieser süßen Leidenschaft ertränkt werden, wenn diese Lippen seine Berühren würden.

„_WaszurHölle? ICH WILL NICHT, DASS ER MICH K-KÜSST!" _dachte Rin geschockt, versuchte seine Gedanken zusammen zu bekommen.

Er hatte nur eine Möglichkeit aus dieser peinlichen Situation herauszukommen. Plötzlich war eine böse Idee in seinem Kopf. Es war gefährlich, aber er musste es versuchen. „Hm?" Der ältere Mann schaute zu dem Jungen, welcher aufgehört hatte zu zittern. Rin grinste ihn an und lehnte sich näher zu ihm.

„Küss mich halt .. und _bitte_ mach es gut" sagte der jüngere Mann neckend. Mephisto war schockiert. Er konnte nicht glauben, was er gerade gehört hatte: Rin war bereit, sich _freiwillig_ küssen zu lassen? Es war zu gut um wahr zu sein. Er blinzelte und sein Griff wurde schwächer. Rin hatte auf diesen Augenblick gewartet und nutzte seine unmenschliche Stärke, er kämpfte seine Hände frei und kickte den eingefroren Clown zu Boden. Mephisto war so geschockt von Rin's Worten, dass er gelähmt war.

„DAS IST FÜR DICH, DU PERVERSER!" schrie Rin, dann lachte hysterisch während er von dem Clown wegrannte. Mephisto war alleine in seinem Elend. Nachdem er sich von seinem Schock erholt hatte, stand er auf und streckte seine Arme. Ein gefährliches Grinsen kam über sein Gesicht und er kicherte böse.

„Dafür wirst du bezahlen, mein kleiner Dämon…!" schwor er und verschwand.

Amaimon lachte verrückt und war irgendwie zufrieden. Er wusste, dass Rin nicht einfach zu zähmen war und er war nicht überrascht, wie er einen Ausweg gefunden hatte. Obwohl er beeindruckt war, dass Mephisto zu dem Jungen gegangen ist. Er drehte sich schmunzelnd zu dem großen Clown mit dem Hut um, welcher schmollend neben ihm erschienen war. „Okay … Er ist nach allem trotzdem noch ein _Dämon_ …" Amaimon kicherte und versuchte vergeblich den verspottenden Ton zu verbergen. Mephisto seufzte und haute Amaimon auf den Kopf.

„Autsch! Warum hast du-!" Amaimon stoppte von selbst, als er Mephisto's verdunkeltes Gesicht sah. Er war in _der_ Stimmung. Mephisto lachte verrückt auf und packte Amaimon's Kragen.

"Du … wirst der Frieden in meinem perfektem Plan sein …!" Amaimon schluckte. Das hörte sich nicht gut an!

Rin fluchte, als er auf die Uhr schaute. Er stand auf dem Dach, von welchem er Ausblick über die ganze Akademie hatte. Er hatte gesehen, wie viele Markierte von verrückten Leuten niedergeschlagen wurden. Auch wusste er, dass nicht mehr viele Markierte übrig waren, aber die Zeit war auf ihrer Seite.

„Scheiße! Es sind immer noch zwei Stunden übrig! Ich kann es nicht geschehen lassen. Mein Stolz auf ganzer Linie … Aber IRGENDJEMANDEN KÜSSEN … Nein! Aber ich weiß nicht, wie es sich anfühlt … Schön? NEINN! ICH WILL NIEMANDEN VON DIESEN PERVERSEN KÜSSEN …. NEIN! Aber …!" beklagte er sich weiter.

Er hatte es immer versucht zu vermeide, aber leider waren Shima und Bon beide sehr stark und konnten es mit ihm aufnehmen, aber er hatte sie glücklicherweise nicht gesehen.

„_Was für eine Erleichterung, dass ich Yukio noch nicht gesehen habe … Es war schwer ihn loszubekommen!" _dachte Rin. Er ist mein gottverdammter _Bruder! Wenn er mich findet, bin ich tot!"_

Armer Rin, er wusste nicht, dass nicht nur eine Bedrohung auf ihn wartet. Rin war sich des Schattens, der ihn die ganze Zeit gestakt hatte, nicht bewusst. Amaimon verschluckte sich, während er dem Dämonenjungen zuhörte, welcher am Rand von Dach stand. Yeah, er wollte mit Rin spielen, aber das, was er vorhatte war so gefährlich, dass der Junge wahrscheinlich große Randale machen würde.

„Oh, lieber Satan! Befreie mich von der Sünde, mit dem, was ich jetzt mit meinem Bruder vorhabe …!" Dann grinste er. Klar, Vater würde es mögen, dies zu tun! _Das_ war ein Teil der `Ausbildung´, die er selber gemacht hatte. Er war nach allem immer noch ein _Dämon_ …

Kichernd kam er näher, auf Zehenspitzen schlich er sich hinter Rin's Körper. Ohne zu atmen, betete er ein letztes Mal und drückte seine Hände auf den knackigen Arsch seines Dämonenbruders.

„Überraschung!" schrie er glücklich, während er Rin's Arsch immer noch hielt.

Das Geräusch, welches Rin machte, war zugleich lustig und erschreckend. Es war mehr wie ein Schrei, anstatt ein Stöhnen, aber auch etwas zwischen Fluchen, weswegen Amaimon erstarrte. Er zitterte wie verrückt, ging Amaimon ein paar Schritte zurück und sah auf den bibbernden Halbdämon, welcher wahrscheinlich noch mehr zitterte wie er selbst.

„W…wer.." sagte Rin während er sich umdrehte. Amaimon schrie erschrocken auf. Rin sah schrecklich aus. Er entblößte seine Zähne und auch sein Schwanz war in Angriffstellung. Rin konnte seinen Augen nicht trauen. AMAIMON … HATTE …. **SEINEN ….. ARSCH** … ANGEFASST!

"_**AMAIMOOOOONNNN! DU BIST SOWAS VON TOT!"**_ schrie Rin und zog sein Schwert. Ab diesem Moment dachte Amaimon, dass Satan nach Assiah gekommen wäre, aber er konnte nicht viel nachdenken, da Rin ihn brüllend angriff. Amaimon grinste wieder.

„So ist es .. Baby Bruder!" sagte Amaimon und zwang Kurikara zurück, Rin flog an die Wand des Glockenturmes hinter ihnen. Die Wand krachte und für eine Sekunden dachte Amaimon, dass es zuviel war, aber so schnell, dass er es fast nicht gesehen hätte, griff ihn ein Dämon, welcher von blauen Flammen umhüllt war, mit übermenschlicher Stärke an. Rin warf den Erdkönig mit einem lauten Knall auf das Dach.

„AUH! Warum nimmst du das so ernst?" Amaimon stöhnte und drehte sich. Er warf einen Blick auf den vor Wut rasenden Rin, welcher völlig außer Kontrolle war. Amaimon schluckte nochmal.

"_Vielleicht … hätte ich ihn nicht so sauer machen sollen?" _dachte er und verfluchte die Anleitung, in der er gelesen hatte, wie man die Aufmerksamkeit seines Bruders erhalten konnte. Jetzt versuchte er einen Ausweg aus dieser hilflosen Situation zu finden, als sein Bruder ihn wieder angriff … Wenn das ein Teil von Mephisto's Plan war, schien er nicht zu funktionieren.

Seufzend drehte sich Amaimon um und rannte einfach weg. Er fuchtelte mit den Händen in Richtung Rin, welcher ihn immer noch anbrüllte, während seinen blauen Flammen das Dach fast abbrannten. „Kleiner Bruuuuddddeeerrr! Komm und fang mich!" schrie er und wackelte mit seinem Arsch. Rin rastete völlig aus.

„**WARTE BIS ICH DICH GEFANGEN HABE, DU STÜCK SCHEIßE!"** röhrte der Junge und rannte ihm nach. „Ooops…" Amaimon schrie, während er rannte. Er musste in Mephisto's Büro kommen, bevor der Dämon hinter ihm, ihn fang …. ansonsten würde er zusammengeschlagen werden, und zwar ganz schön böse. Amaimon sprang runter und hüpfte in das Schulgebäude. Rin kam auch, aber durch die Wand.

"EEEP! DU VERRÜCKTER DÄMON!" Er schrie als die Krallen seines Bruders sich in seine Beine krallten. Amaimon wusste, dass Rin kein Schwächling noch ein Gentleman war, aber in seinen Träumen war die nicht echte Version von Rin viel süßer als dieser randalierender Dämon hinter ihm.

Er fing an durch die Passage zu rennen, den wütenden Rin kurz hinter ihm, und heulte fast, als die blauen Flammen beinahe sein Jackett anbrannten, aber anstatt ihn zu verbrennen, erwischten die Flammen die nächste Wand und brannte sie nieder. Rin war offenbar nicht bei Sinnen, als er sein Schwert schwenkte, irgendwas böses fluchend.

„Was zur Hölle? Er zerstört die ganze Akademie!" Der Erdkönig weinte, als der Mülleimer neben ihm explodierte, und rannte noch schneller. Amaimon jaulte wie ein Mädchen auf.

„ICH MUSS IN MEPHISTOS'S BÜRO!"

Währenddessen suchten Shima und Bon Konekomaru in den Klassenzimmern.

„Verdammt … Ich kann es nicht glauben, dass Koneko-chan uns im Stich lässt …" murmelte Shima, als sie eine Passage langliefen. Bon antwortete nicht, er war die ganze Zeit ziemlich still. Shima war ein bisschen gelangweilt wegen der Stille, aber insgeheim wusste er was los war. Bon hatte, errrr … gefallen an einem Klassenkameraden gefunden. Und dieser Klassenkamerad war ausgerechnet der Dämon Rin Okumura. Shima wusste es, weil er Bon's bester Freund war. Er hatte gesehen, wie Bon Rin anschaute. Shima wusse auch, dass Bon Fotos von Rin gemacht hatte. Rin kochend, Rin grinsend und lachend, Rin essend, Rin in der Dusche … Rin … mastu-NEIN! Shima schüttelte seinen Kopf. Okay, er wusste es, weil er es wusste. Und Bon wusste, dass Shima es weiß und Shima wusste, dass Bon es wusste. Sie haben nie darüber geredet, aber es wurde langsam zu einem Problem. Bon war süchtig nach Rin, er konnte nicht genug von ihm bekommen. Shima mochte es zwar nicht, wenn Bon Rin stalkte, wenn er ein Bad nahm, aber … irgendwie verstand er seinen Freund und lies ihn machen. Er hatte auch bemerkt, dass Rin den Stift mit sich rum trägt, den Bon ihm gegeben hatte, was genug war, um Bon vor Glück sterben zu lassen, aber er war sich nicht sicher, was der Nachkomme Satans von Bon dachte. Er hatte erst darüber nachgedacht, mit Rin darüber zu reden, aber als er den Dämon dann gesehen hatte, wurde sein Kopf leer, als er über das Gespräch nachdachte:

„_Oh, Hey Rin! Ich wollte mal nachfragen, was du von Bon hältst? Yeah, er schleicht dir nach, seit ihr euch das erste Mal gesehen habt … __Ich wollte nur mal fragen!"_

Shima wollte sich selbst schlagen. „So dumm!" Er fluchte und bemerkte, dass Bon ihn seltsam anschaute. "Okay … er ist nicht hier … du gehst zum Südflügel, ich gehe nach draußen … Er _muss_ doch hier irgendwo sein …!"Bon seufzte und Shima war sich nicht sicher, ob Bon jetzt über Konekomaru oder einen bestimmten Dämonenjungen geredet hat. Sie trennten sich und Shima war froh.

Bon rannte so schnell er konnte. Er versuchte nicht zu schwanken, aber er war zu aufgeregt. Das war eine großartige Chance Rin zu küssen! Er würde ihn zwingen, wenn er müsste … er wollte ihn nur küssen, nicht mehr.

„Verdammt! Ich muss ihn finden, bevor dieser Idiot ihn-!" Er stoppte plötzlich, als eine Kugel ihn fast getroffen hätte. Er hörte ein verrücktes Lachen aus dem Schatten kommen und bereite sich auf das kommende vor.

„Gut gut … Mal schauen, wer hier noch ist!" Bon's Augen wurden vor Schock größer, als er auf Yukio starrte. Yukio lachte erneut und zielte mit seiner Pistole auf Bon. „Alsooo, wohin gehst du, Booon?" fragte Yukio böse grinnsend. Bon bemerkte, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war. Die Akademie war zu leise.

„Wo … sind die anderen Studenten, s-sensei?" fragte Bon mit zitternder Stimme, während er zurück wich. Yukio blockierte seinen Weg zu Rin. Er musste schneller sein! Die Zeit war fast zuende! Yukio kicherte und bewegte sich ein bisschen. Bon verschluckte sich schlimm, als er die dutzend gefesselten Schüler sah, welche verteilt über den Boden lagen. Yukio lachte verrückt auf und kickte einen quietschenden Jungen von ihm weg.

„Sie haben versucht … versucht MEINEM NII-SAN NACHZUGEHEN! ICH HABE SIE AUFGEHALTEN UND WERDE IHN SELBER NEHMEN!" Yukio brüllte und für eine Sekunde, schaute er ungeheuerlicher als jeder Dämon aus, den Bon je gesehen hatte. Er versuchte sich zu beruhigen und das Zittern hörte langsam auf. Seine Augen waren scharf und er grinste.

„Gut … Ich werde ihn vor dir finden und küssen, so dass er mein wird und er nicht bei DIR bleiben muss." schrie Bon und zeigte mit seinem Finger auf Yukio, welcher ihn mit einem Schock anschaute. Yukio schüttelte seinen Kopf, um sich von dem Schock zu erholen.

„Lass uns herausfinden, wem Nii-san gehören wird …" flüsterte Yukio sanft und betätigte den Auslöser seiner Pistole. Bon warf sich auf seine Seite und griff an. „ICH WERDE IHN HABEN!" schrie er und zeigte seine Macht.

Zurück in Mephisto's Büro, der Dämonendirektor lehnte an seinem Tisch, verrückt kichernd. Sein Plan war erfolgreich gelungen! Als er Amaimon zu Rin gesendet hatte, hatte er Yukio gerufen und ihn sauer gemacht. Er hatte ihm nur einen Tee serviert, in dem eine Medizin enthalten war, die seine Gefühle unterdrückte. Die ganze Akademie war ein durcheinander und er genießte den tollen Plan. Fünf von sieben Markierten waren lebendig `gegessen´geworden und drei von ihnen waren im Krankenhaus. Mephisto grinste. Die Schüler waren nur ein bisschen zu engagiert, aber es war nicht schlimm.

„_Na … Wenn die beiden endlichen kommen würden." _dachte er und schaute auf die Bildschirme. Er sah Bon und Yukio, welche immer noch kämpften, und Shima, der immer noch Konekomaru suchte, der diesmal in den Mädchen Toiletten versteckt war. Mephisto suchte und suchte, aber er sah keinen Rin und auch keinen Amaimon.

„_Wo zur Hölle sind die?" _dachte er erneut und rollte die Kameras überall hin.

_**CRASH!**_

Eine Stimme schockte ihn und Mephisto fiel auf die andere Seite des Raumes.

**GROßER BRUDER BESCHÜTZE MICH!"** Es war sicher Amaimon, dachte Mephisto das Gewicht seines Dämonenbruders ihn erwischte. Amaimon zitterte wie verrückt und Mephisto runzelte die Stirn darauf. Sein Bruder war komplett ausgeflippt und klammerte sich an ihn, als gäbe es nichts sicheres als ihn.

„Amaimon, was ist passiert?" fragte Mephisto und klopfte Amaimon's Beben weg, Amaimon schluchzte und schaute auf die zerschlagene Tür. „E-Er …" schaffte Amaimon zu sagen. Mephisto blickte auf und sah einen verschwommenen Jungen. Rin trat in den Raum, immer noch in seiner dämonischen Form. Mephisto bemerkte sofort, dass Rin total verrückt geworden war. Normalerweiße braucht es ziemlich viel, um Rin so sauer zu machen, aber jetzt sah er, dass sie viel gekämpft haben. Etwas hat Rin sehr wütend gemacht.

„Amaimon … Was hast du mit ihm gemacht?" sagte Mephisto grinsend und hielt ihn. Amaimon schluchzte auf und zitterte vor Angst, als er Rin ansah, welcher jetzt fauchte wie eine Katze.

„Ich habe nur seinen Arsch angefasst …"

Es hörte sich harmlos an, doch Mephisto wusste, dass das genug war, um Rin zu einem Monster werden zu lassen. Lachend, ließ er Amaimon runter und nahm seinen Regenschirm.

„Eins .. Zwei .. Drei .. TRUTHAHN!" rief Mephisto und malte einen Zirkel in die Luft. Plötzlich zerschlug eine Welle Macht über Rin und warf ihn an die Wand. Rin brüllte auf, aber auf einmal fühlte er sich ganz schwach. Mephisto's Macht saugte saugte seine eigene aus, so dass er bald leer gesaugt war. Er setzte sich atemlos hin und schaute auf, als Mephisto durch das zerstörte Zimmer ging und Rin's Kurikara an sich nahm.

„Was … hast du mit mir gemacht?" fragte Rin und versuchte seine Hände zu bewegen, was sie aber nicht konnten. Mephisto grinste und kniete sich hin. „Ich hab ein kleines Tor nach Gehenna geöffnet und deine Flammen dorthin geschickt …" Er hätte fast geschnurrt und fasste Rin's Wange an. Rin schauderte vor Widerwille, als er realisierte, dass er nicht mehr weggehen konnte. Mephisto kicherte den zitternden Jungen an.

„Jetzt … lass uns da weitermachen, wo wir aufgehört haben, sollen wir?" fragte er und hob den Jungen plötzlich hoch.

„Lass mich gehen, du Perve-" Rin stoppte sein Gejammer, als er auf das weiche Bett geworfen wurde. Dann beobachtete er, dass die zwei Dämonen angefangen haben, immer näher zu kommen.

„Naa, kann ich auch spielen?" fragte Amaimon unschuldig, seine Augen auf Rin gerichtet, welcher verzweifelt versuchte abzuhauen. Mephisto grinste und setzte sich auf das Bett, direkt neben Rin.

„Vielleicht, wenn du geduldig bist." sagte der Mann und leckte sich die Lippen. Rin dachte, er müsste gleich kotzen. Wollten sie ihn wirklich vergewaltigen? Nein, das konnte er nicht glauben!

„Du wirst das nicht wirklich machen … Uhhh …." Der Junge stöhnte, als Mephisto ihn hochhob, um ihn in seinen Schoß zu setzen. Rin versuchte wegzukommen, aber Mephisto hielt ihn fest. "Hmmm … du riechst gut …." wisperte Mephisto in sein Ohr und schmiegte sich an seinen Nacken.

„Das wagst du dich nich-!" protestierte Rin, während seine Wangen langsam warm wurden. Er konnte es nicht verstehen! Warum machen die sowas? Sie waren doch alle Jungs … Nicht dass dabei auf Rin ankam. Er wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als sich eine Hand unter sein Hemd schlich.

„N-Nein!" Er stöhnte, als ein langer Finger seine harten Nippel berührten. "Gefällt dir das?" fragte Mephisto listig und leckte sein Ohr. Rin schloss seine Augen und bemerkte, dass auch Amaimon näher gekommen war. Er saß fast auf seinem Schoss, seine großen grünen Augen starrten ihn an. Lächelnd nahm der Erdkönig seinen zitternden Schwanz, welchen er drückte und rubbelte, weswegen der Halbdämon stöhnte. Rin errötete vor Wut und versuchte wieder abzuhauen. "L-LASST MICH GEHEN!" schrie er auf, al eine Hand sich senkte um seinen Bauch in Nähe von seinem Schritt zu berühren.

„_Ihr solltet ihn wirklich gehen lassen, bevor ich euch __**töte**__...!"_

Das nächste was passierte, überraschte die Dämonen, aber Rin war noch mehr geschockt. Bon stand an der Tür, nach Luft schnappend, die Kleidung von seinem Blut durchtränkt, aber trotzdem die Macht des kleinen `Wächers´ ausstrahlend. Die Dämonen blinzelten zweimal, wichen dann ein bisschen vom regungslosen Rin ab.

„Hey Bruder … Kann ich ihn essen?" fragte Amaimon, während Speichel von seinem Mund tropfte, als er auf der lecker aussehenden Jungen und seinen `Wächter´ schaute. Mephisto lächelte nicht mehr. Ryuji Suguro war der beste Schüler des Kollegs und Mephisto wusste, dass der Junge Rin liebte. Er biss sich auf die Zunge. Wie konnte er es drehen, ohne ihn zu schwer zu verletzen? Er hatte keine Zeit nachzudenken, als Bon ihn ohne ein Wort angriff. Bon war wirklich wahnsinnig geworden. Das Bild, dass zwei Dämonen _seinen_ Rin vergewaltigen, ließ ihn vor Wut kochen.

„**SPRENG SIE!"** brüllte er und zerstörte den ganzen Raum zu Asche. Mephisto und Amaimon rannten so schnell sie konnten, und ließen Rin und Bon alleine zurück.

„B-Bon …" Rin's geflüsterte Stimme zerbrach in Stücke. Dann schaute Bon zu ihm und lächelte sanft. Rin wischte seine Tränen weg, als der ältere Mann ihn umarmte.

„Sie sind jetzt weg …" sagte der Junge und setzte sich auf das ruinierte Bett. Rin bemerkte, dass er sich wieder bewegen konnte und erhob sich, um sich neben seinen Klassenkameraden zu setzen. Er strahlte immer noch das rote Licht aus und Bon konnte einen süßen Geruch riechen, welcher von Rin's Körper kam. Es war fast 12 Uhr. Ein peinliches Schweigen entstand zwischen ihnen, bis es von Rin gebrochen wurde. „Was ist mit dir passiert?" fragte der Junge unschuldig, berührte plötzlich Bon's Schulter. Der ältere Junge erschrak ein bisschen, aber grinste dann.

„Yukio und ich … hatten ein nettes Gespräch …" sagte Bon und fluchte den jüngeren Okumura nach Gehenna. Sie haben gekämpft, wie zwei wütende Hasen, aber am Ende konnte er es managen, abzuhauen, als die Droge, welche Mephisto Yukio gegeben hatte, aufgehört hatte zu wirken.

„Schau! Ich wollte dich sehen …!" fing Bon an, errötete aber dann. Rin war einfach zu nahe, er lehnte sich an seine Schulter, schaute ihn mit großen, blauen Augen an, welche halb geschlossen waren.

„Yeah … Ich auch …" flüsterte der Junge und errötete. Bon fühlte sein Herz, welches wild in seiner Brust schlug, als er realisierte, das die Zeit fast zu Ende war.

„Rin …!" Er ächzte und griff die Schultern des Jungen um ihn zu halten. Rin lächelte bloß und schloss seine Augen. Ihre Gesichter waren nur ein paar Zentimeter voneinander entfernt, berührten sich fast. DING DANG! Die beiden Jungs sprangen fast auf, als die Uhr 12 Uhr schlug und die Markierung plötzlich weg war. Die zwei saßen in der Stille, verlegen und doch aufgeregt.

„A-also … jetzt muss du es nicht mehr machen …" sagte Rin und schaffte es zu lächeln. Bon merkte das und lächelte böse. Als der Junge dabei war, aufzustehen, fasste er seine Hände und hielt ihn fest.

„Wa-?" Rin jaulte, als er auf einmal etwas fühlte, was seinen Mund berührte. Rin blinzelte, dann wurde er röter, als er es jemals war. Bon …. _**KÜSSTE IHN!**_

"Oh mein Gott!" schrie Rin in seinem Kopf, aber als der Kuss nicht aufhörte, verlor er sich in dem süßem Gefühl. Er schloss seine Augen und öffnete seinen Mund, damit der Ältere von ihnen mehr von ihm erforschen konnte. Als sie den Kuss lösten, schnappten sie nach Luft. Bon hob Rin's Kopf hoch, um ihn in die Augen sehen zu können. Rin's wunderschönes Gesicht war niedlich rot und seine Augen dunkel vor Lust. Er grinste. „Du schmeckst … nett .." murmelte er und lehnte sich vor, um ihn nochmal zu küssen.

Am nächsten Tag hatten sie keinen Unterricht, weil die meisten Studenten erschöpft waren und die Markierten waren alle angeschlagen und fertig. Die Studenten fingen fast an zu protestieren, als sie herausbekamen, dass keiner einen Preis bekommen würde. Viele versuchten, in Mephisto's Büro einzubrechen, aber keiner schaffte es. Die Lehrer wurden alle gerufen, um die Akademie wieder aufzubauen, aber keiner sah ein Zeichen von Mephisto oder ihn selbst.

Es gingen die Gerüchte um, dass Mephisto gestorben war, aber nur die Kolleg-Studenten wussten, dass Mephisto ziemliche Kopfschmerzen wegen Bon's Angriff hatte und nicht so schnell wieder kommen würde. Mephisto's Büro war wieder aufgebaut worden, aber das MSP wurde komplett zerstört. Jemand hatte alle Kameras, welche über die ganze Akademie verteilt waren, verschwinden lassen und normale Studenten fanden nie heraus, was wirklich passiert war. Heimlich war Rin zufrieden und er konnte seine Leben ohne Stalker weiterleben, aber er hatte etwas aufregendes und neues durch diese seltsame Erfahrung gefunden. Bon und er hatten angefangen, miteinander auszugehen, was ziemlich gut lief. An diesem Tag saß Rin Eis essend mit Bon im Park.

„Es war eine schräge Woche .." sang der Dämon und leckte sein Popsicle. Bon lächelte ihn an und küsste Rin Eiscreme von der Wange. Rin wurde leicht rot, strahlte aber seinen Gefährten an.

„Ummm? Weißt du was mit Konekomaru passiert ist? Hat es jemand geschafft, ihn zu küssen?" fragte Rin plötzlich und lehnte sich an seinen Freund. Bon erstarrte für eine Sekunde bei dem Gedanken. Er war so glücklich mit Rin, dass er Konekomaru und Shima vergessen hatte. Als er jetzt darüber nachdachte, bemerkte er, dass er die beiden noch gar nicht gesehen hatte.

„Nein … Ich weiß es nicht .." sagte er und schaute zu dem lächelnden Rin und klopfte sich auf den Rücken, vergaß die beiden nochmal. Die Wahrheit kam nie heraus und Shima und Konekomaru wurden seit diesem Tag viel öfters zusammen gesehen.

**Ende**


End file.
